


Sorry, Again...

by RavenMorganLeigh



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, M/M, One-Shot, funny-sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenMorganLeigh/pseuds/RavenMorganLeigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry, Again...

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know where this came from; but here it is. On another note-- I'm finally writing again.. now I can finish my other multi-chapter fic. :-)

**Present Day:** ****

 

John storms into the flat, red-faced, fists clenched.

 

“John...”, Sherlock, reclining on the couch, sits up in alarm as he sees John's murderous expression. “John? What did I do, now?”

 

John's mouth works soundlessly for a long, fraught moment. “You... you forgot the milk. How could you do that? How?”

 

Sherlock's brow wrinkles in his bewilderment. “Is this really about the milk, John?”

 

“TWO YEARS. TWO YEARS, SHERLOCK. HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? HMMMMMMNN????” John bellows, then slumps against the wall, firsts clenching and opening at an alarming speed.

 

Sherlock bows his head. “I'm sorry John. Again.”

 

 

 

**10 years later:**

 

Sherlock and John are sitting at breakfast. They seem relaxed, and Sherlock reaches for the special honey he's so fond of. John reaches for it at the same time, and the jar, fumbled by the clash of both their scrabbling hands, skeeters off the edge of the table to land with a sickening crack on the linoleum.

 

“Oh, dear.” Sherlock muses.

 

“How could you do that--” John whispers.

 

“John?” Sherlock looks away from the leaking jar of honey to stare in befuddlement at John. “Well, technically it was both--”

 

“TWO YEARS. TWO YEARS, SHERLOCK. HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? HMMMMMMNN????”

 

Sherlock bows his head. “I'm sorry John. Again.”

 

 

**15 years later:**

 

The doctor enters Sherlock's hospice room quietly. John looks at the man, sees finality in the physician's expression.

 

“I'd like a moment alone with him. To. To say goodbye, yeah?”, John rasps, as he struggles to hold back the tears.

 

The doctor exits the room, and John turns back to Sherlock, barely conscious, eyes dulled with pain medication and exhaustion. John has seen this is some of his older patients over the years... Sherlock.. is tired. He's given up.

 

And John really want to say what he's really always wanted to say to Sherlock:

 

_I love you... I never hated you... I forgave you a long time ago.... I'm attracted to you.... I'm bisexual,_ and t _hank you for saving my life even though I resented you for it and tortured you for nearly twenty years over it..._

 

But all John can whisper to Sherlock is this: “Two years. Two years, Sherlock. How could you do that? Hmmmmmmnn????”

 

It's all he's capable of saying. All those wasted years.

 

And Sherlock's reply, on his last exhale is, “I'm sorry, John. Again.”

 

_Finis_

 

 


End file.
